


Feeling No Pain

by mixomixo



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixomixo/pseuds/mixomixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At an Event without his Suit, Tony takes a hit meant for Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling No Pain

The pain resounded in a ringing noise buzzing in his ears as the blast launched him so hard against the floor that the concrete cracked in places. Along with his ribs. /I am an idiot./ Tony thought to himself as he laid there, coughing. The rest of his vision was blurred with tears that sprang to his eyes upon impact. He couldn't feel his legs. /oh god, I can't feel anything./ Tony thought to himself, shutting his eyes. Last thing he remembered he was talking at the Charity function collecting funds for the Orphanage Clint once lived at, then... it gets hazy.

He opened his eyes. Steve was talking to him. /why can't I hear anything? what just happened?/ He managed to keep his eyes open, watching his teammates jump into action through the dull haze impairing his vision. Jan was there, holding a hand.. His hand. Why couldn't he feel it? He gazed past her, gasping for air he couldn't feel filling his lungs. He could see a blue blur, and sleep pressed into his mind like Steve had so often pressed into him. He remembered Baron Zemo breaking through a wall in one of his high powered mech suits.

He blinked again. Zemo's mech suit sat there unattended. Jan was still by his side but everyone else was surrounding Steve. He could see slightly clearer now. Zemo's neck was tight in Steve's grasp, his feet twitching as they dangled a few inches above the ground. Clint and Hank were posed to strike. After a moment realization set in they weren't trying to stop Zemo. Hawkeye took a shot and Steve sidestepped, his face was like Tony had never seen before. It scared him. He remembered Zemo took a shot at Steve. He reacted before he had time to think. He couldn't let Steve get hurt...

He blinked again, his brain whirred between his ears. The ringing hadn't stopped yet. This is how he felt after the first time he was blown up, but so much worse. He turned his head to the right. His throat felt like sandpaper and his tongue was too big for his mouth. He saw Steve standing in the far corner, his face in his hand. He could hear him talking. Jan was sitting there, staring at him. He tried to smile at her, and suddenly pain set in. Everything hurt.

He blinked. /Finally./ He thought, there was no more ringing. He leaned up in his bed, the hospital bay was dark now, No movement from what his bleary eyes could see. He turned his head to look down at his leg upon realizing he couldn't move his toes. His entire body was in traction. "Steve?" He tried to call, a hoarse croak emitting from his mouth. He turned his head, dropping it back roughly against his pillow, letting his eyes droop closed. A hand touched his cheek.

"Tony..." Steves voice came, soft but stern, just the way Tony knew he'd sound, but with a tinge of agony unfamiliar to his ears. "How are you feeling?" Steve asked, his hand trailing up his cheek to brush back a strand of hair. Tony didn't remember his hair being that shaggy.

"As good as you'd expect." He chuckled, spikes of white hot pain streaking across his eyes as he did, his eyes rolled up to Steve's face, wincing but hiding the brunt of the pain. "How long was I out?" Steve's laughter rang back, it sounded more like a choked sob than anything else, his cowl tucked back to his shoulders and face a visage of bittersweet desperation.

"You idiot." He made the noise again, a tear rolling down his cheek as he pressed his lips to Tony's, cradling the bed-ridden man's head as he did so. "Don't ever do this to me again."

"I promise nothing." Tony responded indignantly, his voice a quiet rasp, before closing his eyes again to go back to sleep, knowing that as long as Steve was there, he'd be just fine.


End file.
